


Dining Company

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which coming home after a solo mission is worth it to find that your partner had made a gourmet meal for you, as Illya finds out.





	Dining Company

Illya enjoyed life in New York-for the most part. The traffic was one thing he could do without. Attempts to evade bottlenecks and jams inevitably led to different bottlenecks and jams, and Illya was beginning to wonder how dare the taxi services cost so much when walking would likely get you to your destination in the same amount of time.

Nevertheless, he finally made it home after a solo mission, and was about to announce his presence when he noticed Napoleon sprawled out on the sofa, still wearing an apron. Baba Yaga the cat was curled up on the armrest, staring at the table, upon which was a tantalizingly aromatic meal, complete with red wine.

Illya smiled; clearly, Napoleon had intended for them to share dinner together upon his triumphant return, but as Illya had been stuck in traffic, Napoleon had ended up drifting off to sleep.

Illya stood by the sofa for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to awaken him or let him rest-he knew that Waverly had been keeping Napoleon busy with work within the city, and, no doubt, preparing the dinner would have taken a considerable amount of time and effort, as well.

In the end, he decided to let him rest; he then turned his attention to the food, loading up some plates with all the savory dishes that Napoleon had prepared. Baba Yaga followed his lead, heading to her food bowl (she had her own place setting on the table to eat along with them), but not before helping herself to a piece of fish from the humans' feast first.

Illya was just starting to load another plate when Napoleon stretched out his arms and got up after a moment.

"Welcome home," he said, with a grin, as he removed the apron.

"…You weren't asleep," Illya accused.

"Nah, just resting my eyes," Napoleon said, grabbing a plate of his own. "I knew I had to be awake for dinner when you got here, or else you'd have eaten it all."

"Ha, ha," Illya said, sardonically. "I would have saved you some!"

"Yeah, and then this little girl would have snagged that the first chance she got," Napoleon said, indicating the half-eaten piece of fish topping the cat food.

Baba Yaga looked up at him and meowed innocently.

"…I don't buy that for a moment," Napoleon said.

"She is an angel who would have also left you food," Illya insisted, gently giving the cat a few sktritches behind the ears.

"You're both in this together, I see…" Napoleon said, smirking as he finished filling his plate and sitting down.

Illya suppressed a smirk.

"But never mind," Napoleon said. "So, tell me about your mission…"

"You would have enjoyed it," Illya said. "The embassy party I had to guard had ordered the finest Mediterranean food I had ever seen!"

Napoleon whistled.

"I don't suppose you saved some of that for me?'

Illya gave him a look.

"You know it wouldn't have kept on the journey back," he said. "Pity-I would have enjoyed sharing it with you."

"You and me both," Napoleon sighed.

"As it is," Illya smiled. "I will enjoy sharing this with you-perhaps even moreso than that."

"Really?"

"The dining company here is unparalleled."

Napoleon smiled.

"I agree."

Baba Yaga murowred in agreement as she continued to eat.

Illya smiled back and continued to talk about his mission while Napoleon and Baba Yaga listened, and they partook of the meal together, grateful to have each other.


End file.
